When Everything Isn't Enough
by ankalima-silma
Summary: Arietta's story
1. Part I and Prologue

-Prolouge-  
  
"I promise I'll come for you...I promise you Claire-Bell...I promise!!!!" a tiny blond-haired boy yelled as the carriage pulled out of sight. As she rounded the corner and down the road to her doom, the girl inside the carriage closed her eyes and wished that she could turn everything around...she would give anything to return things the way they were before her mother died.  
  
-Part I- **10 years later**  
  
Claire Robins stared out of the carriage and into the rain.  
  
"Stop smirking, smile and sit up straight Claire...i'm counting on you" her father stated. Claire rolled her eyes and continued to stare out the window. Seconds later she felt a sharp pain across the back of her neck. Her father swung his cane up under her chin, forcing her to brace herself.  
  
"I said sit up...need I remind you that you're relationship with this man may very well secure my fortunes" he said, his eyes gleaming. Claire sighed inwardly, taking notice that he said his fortunes and not their fortunes. Ever since her mother had died, leaving Claire and her older brother behind, things had turned for the worse. Their father had left Daniel, her brother, with an orphanage in New York and had taken Claire up North. She was only five years old at the time, but Claire recaleed the past ten years that her father had forced her into dresses and revealing clothes to try and impress business partners. A few minutes after the pain had subsided, the carriage rolled into New York City. *later that night*  
  
Claire laid back on her bed, next to a strange man who was fondling her a bit much for her taste. She tore away from his grasp and started for the door when it opened in front of her. She saw her father and let out a relieved gasp, even though he was harsh to her he never let the men go as far as to sleep with her.  
  
"Don't be so relieved to see me daughter...i'm only coming to see how things are going" he said, smirking coyly. Claire's eyes widened as he backed out of the room with a lock in his hand. The door closed as she let out a strangled cry, seconds later the lock was closed and a tiny opening in the top of the door was slid ajar. "Go on Claire-bell...please the man...he's been waiting all night and I am a man of my word" her father hissed, slamming the tiny door closed and leaving her alone 


	2. Part II

Part II  
  
Claire couldn't hold back the tears as she backed away from the closed door. She didn't fight at first when the man clasped her arms behind her back and pulled out a length of rope to tie them, she was too busy staring at the door, willing her father to come back and rescue her. Only when she was forced onto the bed and her dress hiked up to her waist did she snap back to reality. With one thrust the stranger was inside of her and she screamed with pain, which only furthered the man's excitement and speed.  
  
"My little Claire-bell does know how to please, doesn't she?" he hissed, grinning wickedly. Claire's eyes saw red as anger built up inside of her, the only two people to ever call her by that name were the two men in her life that had hurt her. First her brother's empty promises, then her father's twisted mind. Using that anger to fuel her energy, Claire leapt forward and bit the man on the nose, causing him to yelp with pain and rear backwards, falling off the bed. Even though her hands were bound, Claire still managed to leap off the bed and start for the door. The man struggled to his feet, throwing curse words into the air. He reached for her, letting his hand fly across her face with a resounding smack. Again and again he struck her, until she managed to kick him and make for the door once more. He reached out and grabbed her, turning them both in a complete circle that sent Claire towards the plate glass window gracing the opposite wall. Before she could react she felt the glass break under her impact and she fell, hitting the dirt street below with a silent thud. 


	3. Part III

Part III  
  
"What'dya t'ink we should do wit 'er?" a voice asked, startling Claire into motion. She moaned lightly from her curled up position, the memory of falling through the window last night and crawling into a nearby alley was slowly coming back to her.  
  
"Ya feelin' awright?" another voice asked, more gentle then the first one. Claire rolled over and raised a hand to her face, wincing as she felt her head throb. Two girls were standing over her, they both grimaced when Claire's face came into view.  
  
"Is it that bad?" she asked softly, forcing a small smile. The girl closest to her pushed her long blonde curls out of the way and leaned over, grabbing Claire's arm. With the other girl's help they got her standing.  
  
"We'se gonna take ya ta Medda's..wheah we woik" the blonde said. Claire nodded and then took a cautious step, feeling dizzy almost immediately.  
  
"We better get her there quickly" the second girl stated, quickening their pace. Moments later they arrived at a building, the girls led Claire through a side door where they were ushered into a back room. They were followed by a rather angry-looking woman with curly red hair.  
  
"Alexia.Natasha.wheah have you two been.Melissa had to start seating the guests!" she said, gesturing to a girl with curly auburn hair who was standing behind her.  
  
"Our apologies Medda, we were sidetracked by this young girl" Natasha said gracefully, acting as the older of the girls. At once Medda's face softened and she took in the haggard appearance of Claire.  
  
"Clean her up.we'll bring her to the stage and see what she can do" she said, glancing back one more time at Claire's golden curls and familiar grey/blue eyes. Claire let herself be cleaned up, chatting with the girls who had found her, yet not completely opening up to them quite yet.  
  
"By da way.I'se known as Doll-face by anyone 'cept her" the curly blonde stated, sticking out a hand and shaking Claire's enthusiastically.  
  
"I'm called Illusion..and that's Frizz" the other girl spoke up, motioning towards the doorway where the auburn-haired girl stood wide-eyed at the commotion before her. Claire, who was now standing up and turning around in front of the mirror, swept herself into a slight curtsy. Illusion and Doll-Face stood aghast at her actions and Claire giggled slightly.  
  
"My apologies.just a habit I guess.my name is Claire..Claire Robins" she stated. The other girls in the room bustled about, getting ready for what Claire guessed was the main show everyone kept going on and on about. ** "I don't want ta go ta Medda's Gin.I'se tiahed" Blink complained, taking off his hat and wiping his brow with a sleeve. His girlfriend, known as Nightingale, gazed up at him with pleading eyes until he finally threw his hands up in defeat.  
  
"What would ya do witout me?" Gin asked, laughing as Blink ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair and fixed his grey-blue gaze on her.  
  
"get moah sleep" was his reply as he shoved his hat down on his head and offered her his arm. 


	4. Part IV

Part IV Medda's backstage area was in an uproar. Medda herself was pacing back and forth in a frenzy.  
  
"Medda, what happened?" Illusion asked, following the older lady's steps. Medda turned to her with a tired look and sighed.  
  
"We don't have a singer for tonight.zee other girls cancelled" she admitted. Illusion sighed and her face creased with worry.they were all talented in their own ways, but help was short that night and they needed Frizz's and Doll-Face's help serving and seating and keeping the peace.  
  
"I can sing." a voice came from behind them. Both whirled around and faced the newcomer with a slight interest. Claire stepped forward, "I used to entertain my father's business partners as they played cards or drank.before my mother left us.she taught my brother and I a number of ariettas." she continued. Illusion glanced at Medda, who nodded, and then took Claire to one of the back room.  
  
"Sing" Illusion demanded, not out of spite or hate.but out of the desire to fill the empty stage and please the growing crowd. Claire took a deep breath and began to sing an old lullaby that her brother used to sing to her when they were younger. Illusion stood awed at the performance and she reached out and hugged Claire right in the middle of it. Claire smiled and laughed a little.  
  
"I take it that means you like it?" she asked. Illusion nodded and dragged her to the dressing room, throwing skirts and shoes and lacey dresses at her. Claire took a dark-burgundy one and disappeared behind the divider provided.  
  
** Gin pulled Blink through the rows of chairs and seats, almost to the front of Irving Hall. He let himself be dragged and pushed into a seat, then almost had to grin when Gin collapsed next to him. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What are ya smilin' at?" she questioned. Blink held up his hands in mock defense.  
  
"Nothin'.you'se just so cute when you'se tiahed and worn out" he said slyly, leaning over and landing a quick kiss on his girlfriend's waiting lips. The pair grinned at each other, then turned to watch as the lights dimmed and the stage curtains swung open. A rather nervous looking girl made her way onto the stage, glancing around and clearing her throat as the music began. **  
  
Claire took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling the music surround her.she began to sing:  
  
A time for us, some day there'll be When chains are torn by courage born of a love that's free A time when dreams so long denied can flourish As we unveil the love we now must hide A time for us, at last to see A life worthwhile for you and me And with our love, through tears and thorns We will endure as we pass surely through every storm A time for us, some day there'll be a new world A world of shining hope for you and me And with our love, through tears and thorns We will endure as we pass surely through every storm A time for us, some day there'll be a new world A world of shining hope for you and me A world of shining hope for you and me  
  
to see her eyes...her eyes would tell him what he needed Claire kept her eyes shut as her voice faded, leaving a stunned and silent audience. She turned and curtsied slightly, then ran off the stage and almost collided with an estatic Illusion.  
  
"You were wonderful!!!" Illusion cried, grabbing Claire into a deep hug. Claire grinned back at her, sighing with the joy of having found new friends.  
  
**  
  
Blink sat at the edge of his seat, ignoring Gin's tugging at the back of his shirt. The girl that had just been on stage.she looked.familiar.  
  
"Dat goil looked an awful lot like you Blink." Race commented from the other side of them. Gin nodded, as did many other newsies that surrounded him. Blink nodded slowly, piecing together what he couldn't put his finger on.the blonde curls.the narrow face. He had to know. 


	5. Part V

Part V After Medda's closed for the night, Claire sat in the middle of a small group of girls. Illusion and Frizz had introduced her to two more girls who worked at Medda's; Moxie and Doll Face. Claire had to laugh at Illusion as she brought in more kids their age, including a handsome boy who went by the name of Bumlets. He sent Claire a smile before making his way across the room to join Illusion on the couch, he was what the girls had called a newsie.a kid who sold papers by shouting out the headlines. Claire found this intriguing.especially after she was introduced to a few news girls from Manhatten. A girl with gorgeous black hair, sprinkled with red and brown highlights, introduced herself as Dragonfly and was followed closely by a short dark-haired boy who was known as Racetrack. Dragonfly laughed at Claire's expression, which was one of pure confusion.  
  
"Ya aw'right Claire?" she asked, her dark eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yes.just trying to sort out names and faces.." Claire replied, grinning as she glanced about her. On her left side, a small girl with strawberry- blonde hair, who went by the name Punky, was seated next to a blonde-haired boy with glasses. Claire smiled as the boy shot furtive glances at Punky, who returned her ice-blue gaze when she thought he wasn't looking. The other two girls were known as Night and Aki. Sitting with them were two other Manhattan boys; Swifty.and the apparent leader of the group, a dark blonde named Jack Kelly.  
  
** Blink walked down the back halls, Gin followed behind him. They found the spare room in an uproar, everyone was trying to come up with a name for the newest addition to their family. Blink stepped into the room and was immediately greeted before conversation turned back to the matter at hand. Blink ignored them, staring across the room where the girl sat, staring back at him in complete confusion.  
  
"How 'bout Arietta.dats what she was singin'.an arietta." Blink stated. Claire got up and crossed the room, ignoring the murmurs of agreement to the suggested name. She reached up and lifted the patch that covered his right eye. Her eyes widened as she met blue-grey eyes that mirrored her own.  
  
"D.Daniel?" she forced out in an almost audible whisper. He nodded and Claire stepped back, her eyes filling with tears. She pulled her arm back and let her hand fly, smacking him soundly across the cheek. "I think I need to get out of here" she said, pushing past the silent crowd and running into the night. 


	6. Part VI

Part VI: Everyone was silent for a moment, in one motion the Manhatten newsies raised themselves and began to follow her.the girls were planning a tiny soaking.nobody hit one of their men. Blink stepped over and blocked the doorway, holding one hand up and the other rubbing his swollen cheek.  
  
"I deserved that.no need to go after her" he said quietly. Gin stopped walking and turned around, disbelief apparent in her eyes.  
  
"Ya desoived it? What'rya tawkin' about? She can't jist walk up and hit ya" she said, turning around to continue her way outside.  
  
"Gin.she can do whatevah she wants.she's me sistah." Blink said, causing everyone to turn towards him. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Yup.dats right.Claire's me sistah.ya say ya found 'er in an alley wit bruises and blood all ovah 'er.mutterin' 'bout her fathah?" he asked. Illusion and Doll face nodded, glancing at each other before turning their attention back to Blink. Blink shook his head and sighed. "I deserved da slap.I deserve ta get soaked fer what I left her to.our fathah wadn't exactly da best guy" he stated before turning to leave himself. Gin reached out and grabbed his vest.  
  
"I don't t'ink she wants ta see ya right now Blink.bettah let some of us goils go.maybe smooth things out." she offered. Dragonfly nodded,  
  
"She seemed real interested 'bout da newsies woild..maybe we kin help 'er find a job or somet'ing" she said, motioning for Illusion to follow them out the door.  
  
**  
  
Claire walked for what seemed like ages, until she reached a bridge that she vaguely remembered hearing about. She made it almost halfway across when she collapsed against the side, her body heaving with sobs that she didn't care to keep inside. A hand touched her shoulder lightly and she jerked backwards, sighing with relief when Illusion's face appeared.  
  
"I though you all would hate me.hitting him like that" she said after they had gathered around her. Dragonfly smiled weakly and shook her head.  
  
"We'se was getting' ready ta soak ya.but Blink said he desoived it.and from what he told us.he's absolutely right.." she stated. The other two nodded and Claire shot them a grateful look.  
  
"So what do you think.is a newsies life for me?" she asked, bringing forth smiles and excited jabbering from group.  
  
"Most definitely.but I don't think that you'd like Manhattan.especially not when Blink is there.maybe we should take you over to Brooklyn.Doll face's man is leader over there.he'll let you in" Illusion said, helping Claire and everyone else up. The four set out across the Brooklyn Bridge, carrying on conversations and giggling like schoolgirls. One girl fell back to walk with Claire.  
  
"You're the girl that was with Daniel.right?" Claire questioned, bracing herself for a torrent of yells and beatings. The other girl only smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'm Nightengale.everyone calls me Gin.and yes.Blink.umm.Daniel.he's my boyfriend" she replied.  
  
"I would think that you would be the most angry of all" Claire stated quietly, hugging her arms around herself for warmth. Gin laughed and shook her head before turning to Claire with a serious look.  
  
"I don't blame you a bit Claire.that was the first time any of us has ever known that Blink had a sister.for all we know he may have been tormenting himself about whatever it is he did to you.but if he needed our help.he could of asked.at any time.it's his own fault" she said, smiling and pulling Claire up to a warehouse. Dragonfly leaned over a sleeping boy on the steps and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Hey.whassa mattah wit ya?" he asked, jumping up and yanking off his hat as if to ward off whatever hit him.  
  
"What.ya gonna use ya hat ta attack us Locks?" Dragonfly giggled. Locks grinned and shook his head, running his hand through his dark mane, never before had the girls seen anyone so obsessed with their hair. He nodded at Claire, who was at the moment hiding behind Illusion.  
  
"dis is Arietta.she's just arrived in town and needs a place ta stay." Dragonfly stated, grinning as Locks bowed deeply to the new arrival. Claire giggled and gave him a curtsy in return, which sent the girls into hysterics and Locks into a deep blush.  
  
"Ya'll aren't teasing my man again, are you?" a brown-haired girl stated, appearing from behind the front door. She glanced at the blushing Locks and the laughing group of girls and shook her head.  
  
"Come on Brenna.he tried to attack us with his hat." Illusion said, cracking up all over again. Brenna shook her head and laughed as well, patting Locks on the shoulder as he gave her a look that read 'please get me out of here'. The door banged open suddenly and a short figure appeared, sending everyone on the steps into silence. 


	7. Part VII

Part VII  
  
"What's da meanin' of dis? Do ya know what time it is?" the boy asked, obviously irritated. Claire stumbled a little as Dragonfly pushed her forward a little bit. Locks stood up and nodded to the boy.  
  
"Spot.dis is Arietta.she's needin' a place ta stay" he said, nodding towards Claire, who smiled slightly at her newly acquired nickname. Spot went to ask her why she was grinning, but stopped when he glanced over her once.  
  
"She looks kinda familiah" he stated. Claire's eyes darkened as Illusion nodded.  
  
"She's Blink's sister" she said.  
  
"And I don't particularly want to hear his name right now" Claire, now Arietta, added. Spot stepped back at her forwardness, then grinned.  
  
"Yeah.we'se definitely gots a bunk fer ya.come on in" he said. After saying goodbye to the girls, Claire followed Spot to a room full of other kids. She was relieved to see a few more girls, who immediately came forward to eye her up.  
  
"Who are you?" a girl with long auburn hair asked, walking up and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm Arietta." Claire responded evenly, sticking out her hand to the other girl, who nodded and shook it, motioning to two others.  
  
"I'm Hades.this is Whistles and Snooza" the red-haired girl said, grinning as Arietta shook hands with everyone. Spot appeared from behind them and nodded to the other girls.  
  
"Right den.you'se gonna sleep ovah heah.we don't 'ave any bunks on da goils side open.so you'se gonna share wit Locks." he said. Locks tore himself away from Brenna and nodded, pointing Arietta towards a bunk in the corner.  
  
"I got da bottom" he said, grinning and returning to Brenna's bunk. Spot shook his head, then back out of the room.  
  
"Lights out goils and guys" he yelled once he was down the hall. Arietta hardly heard him, she was asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. 


End file.
